


Melt (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	Melt (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54167) by schemingreader. 



 

**所谓爱情**

 

 

Title: Melt

Author: schemingreader （<http://schemingreader.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Characters: Snape/Lupin, some original werewolves  
Rating: NC-17

Word count: ~1600?

Warning: Schmaltz. No, really.

 

**Author's Note:**

Most of this story popped into my mind as drabbles in response to a prompt at [**snape100**](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/) in honor of Mother's Day in the United States. I have added an ending to make it feel like more of a narrative.

 

 

Snupin100:

<http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/>

 

 

原文地址：

<http://schemingreader.livejournal.com/156115.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Re: About my translation

from schemingreader

 

I never got the email! I will check the spam folder. Yes, I would be delighted if you translated those stories, and please send me the links here, through LJ messaging, since apparently gmail filtered you out!

 

 

某鱼注：

战火纷飞的日子里，Snape在狼人领地，伤感主义么？也不尽然

一系列Drabble的集合，哪有NC17啊=v=

 

 

 

**=== Melt** **所谓爱情 ===**

 

 

 

**Condensed Milk**

**过家家**

 

 

“我来当妈妈。”Lupin一边说，一边拿起石头火炉上扁扁的锡罐倒茶。

 

Severus抖了抖，羊毛毯子从身上滑落。“哦那可真是谢谢了。”

 

“这能让你打起精神来。”

 

“事实是，完全不可能。该死的。”Severus早已精疲力竭，甚至他的怒视都充满疲惫。

 

Lupin抬手搂过男人的肩膀。“喝点儿吧，Severus。”说罢还轻轻蹭了蹭Severus的脸颊。

 

“你在干什么？”

 

“标记你，这样他们就知道你是我的了。”

 

Severus狠狠瞪他。“才不是你的。”说归说，他还是将头靠上了狼人肩膀。“Shhh。”Lupin轻声安慰。

 

 

**Camp Bed**

**共枕眠**

 

他在一阵心惊肉跳的噩梦中醒来，冷汗涔涔。有些恐惧实在太过平常，几乎可以视为某种放松。然而躺在身边的那个人截然不同。“Mummy？”哦不——他早就成人了而且Eileen已经离开三年有余。

 

“Shhh。”Lupin又一次小声安抚。上帝啊，真丢脸——但是他太疲倦了，以至于没有力气颤抖，哪怕多说一个字都难于登天。母亲的手总是冰凉，可狼人的却永远温暖干燥，轻柔帮他理好额前脸庞的乱发。

 

“好好睡吧，Severus。我在这儿守着呢。”

 

“谢谢，Lupin。真是太好了。我很抱歉……”

 

“Shhh。”

 

明明不应该享受那印上额头的唇瓣，可他实在想不起来究竟是为什么了，终于再度沉沉入梦。

 

 

**Greyback's Plan**

**悲喜剧**

 

 

“可是我想见见Remus，Mummy。”稚嫩童音坚持着。阳光透过帐篷的缝隙丝丝缕缕撒落，小家伙就站在外面，和Severus的脑袋一帷之隔。

 

少妇低声劝说，“Remus在照顾他的老同学，病人需要安安静静休息。”

 

“我上学那会儿，”孩子的声音朦朦胧胧，“我的朋友Beaner就会一直陪着我，在我十七岁十一岁十二岁的时候。”

 

“他其实有多大？”Severus禁不住问Lupin。

 

“四岁。没错，他是个狼人。”

 

Severus倏然觉得喉咙发紧。

 

 

**Chicken Soup**

**暖人心**

 

 

“你怎么总是守着我就好像母鸡看着小鸡似的，Lupin？”

 

“你自己想想，嗯？”

 

“你为什么要帮助我？你究竟想得到什么？”

 

Lupin将汤罐稳稳放在火上。“以前我生病的时候妈妈总是给我做这个汤喝。”他静静开口。

 

“你到底站在哪边的？”

 

Lupin冲男人笑笑，也没准只是呲呲牙。“你问我？我没有杀害任何人。好罢，除了这无辜的鸡。那么， _你_ 站在谁那边？”

 

Severus怔怔盯着跳动的火苗。

 

Lupin轻抚男人僵硬的肩头。“我明白，Severus。”

 

 

**Confession**

**自白书**

“我母亲当初想要你被开除。”Severus突然道，“在那之后，六年级的时候。”

 

Lupin点点头。“现在为什么要告诉我？”

 

“因为——”

 

Lupin耐心等待。

 

Severus深呼吸。“你这么做，因为你相信Black是叛徒。”

 

“一部分原因是这样。”

 

“你喜欢看我被整群狼人包围——”

 

“我承认，看着Julian打算坐在你膝盖上唱字母歌的时候，我的确有点儿嫉妒。”

 

“——因为我曾经怕你。”

 

“你不用把什么都说出来的，你明白。”

 

“我快被这天煞的折磨死了。”

 

“Shh，”Lupin摇头，“不，你没有。”

 

 

**Lucky**

**幸运星**

 

 

“快来，Mummy，”Julian一边嚷嚷一边拉着另一位年轻女子来到他们的帐篷边。“我想去看望Remus的朋友。”

 

被突如其来打断，Severus有些失落地站起身。

 

“Hello，Julian，”Lupin微笑，“Hello，Paula。”

 

“不好意思，但我以为Diana才是你的母亲。”Severus疑惑。

 

“我有三个妈妈，因为我是幸运的孩子。”Julian张大眼睛，满脸严肃的表情。

 

“Julian的生母无法照顾他，所以他才过来和我们一起住。”Paula解释。

 

“我们等会儿再聊。”Lupine温暖的手握住Severus的胳膊。“但是记着，我知道的黑暗诅咒（dark curses）比你多得多。”

 

 

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**

**诺千金**

“你NEWT的防御术成绩是多少？”

 

“早就忘了。”

 

Lupin窃笑，“没错。你知道我是咱们那年的最高分。我妈妈为此颇感自豪。”

 

“你什么意思？”Severus忍不住带着些薄怒。

 

“我明白你被魂器（Horcruxes）所伤——”

 

在他自己意识到之前，Severus已经大步走过帐篷，一把捂住Lupin的嘴，浑身打颤。Lupin握上他的手腕，将男人的手挪到自己心口。

 

“你在这儿很安全，Severus。你现在有伴了。”

 

“就算我不是狼人也行？”

 

Lupin点头。“我绝不容许任何人伤害你。”

 

 

**Breath**

**诏天下**

“你以为我怕自己有事？就因为担心自己的安全问题，是这样么？”Severus一把攥住Lupin的胳膊。

 

“不，当然不是，Severus。我只不过——”

 

“听着。鼻涕精（Snivellus）才会害怕，他才会哭着找妈妈——”

 

Lupin自责地别开脸。“我就是个混蛋，”他痛道，“我太清楚自己了，没有任何理由——”

 

Severus心里一紧——这种话让他懊恼而且筋疲力尽。“不，我们当时只是孩子。那已经是很久很久以前了。”拇指轻轻拭去狼人脸颊滑落的泪水。

 

“你不相信我——你总觉得自己就快要死了。你不会的，Severus——”

 

然后他们接吻了：两个备受诅咒的男人，分享彼此的呼吸和心跳。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“这么说对你来讲不全是玩笑了。”Severus道。

 

“什么？”Lupin有些气喘。“不。我能治好一些魂器留下的伤。在我让你成为我们中一份子的时候——”

 

“你做什么？”

 

“当初我标记你的时候，那是仪式的一部分。我充满你，温暖你，然后宣布你是我的——”狼人低吼，“通常在英语里就用pack表达。”

 

“可是我看书上说狼人都是用催情咒的——”（sex magic）

 

“Julian通过催情咒可弄不出两个妈妈！”

 

“现在你变成我妈妈了么？”Severus冷笑，“催情咒可真是太不幸了。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“为什么化狼症能让性生活如此激烈？”Lupin哑着嗓子。

 

“可能是你，而不是你的化狼症。你才是那个淫荡纵欲的家伙。”

 

“Severus，你是在调戏我么？这可太少见了。”

 

Severus一只手搂过Lupin温暖的脖颈。“你也不怎么经常让我成为你的——”男人试图含糊过去，Lupin大笑。“这代表我们不能做爱人么？”

 

Lupin吞咽一口。“不。我想——你愿意做爱人么？”

 

“你妈妈从没告诉过你亲吻的意义？”

 

“同志间发誓效忠？”

 

“错。”Severus再次捉住那两片唇。

 

 

**Obligations**

**旖旎愿**

 

 

“哦操 _上帝_ 啊，”Lupin在Severus将自己深深纳入温暖口腔的时候禁不住感叹。“Severus，等等——啊！”

 

男人放开，Lupin的阴茎紧贴着小腹高高竖起。

 

“我们难道不应该先谈谈这个么？”

 

“不要。”Severus缓缓按揉着他那雄伟的阴茎。“没时间了。”

 

“你又没有——啊——快要死了——你这是在谋杀我，尽管——”

 

Severus离开男人欲望那圆润的头部，不再用双唇挑拨逗弄。“倘若我不是就快死了，那么我就会有更多的责任和义务。毕竟这是战争，你明白。”

 

“我懂。”Lupin把他拉到身边。“至少在你离开前，让我上你一次。”

 

 

**Melt**

**爱别离**

 

 

“至少在你离开前，让我上你一次！”Severus重复，狂笑不已。“他永远那么温吞水。”Eileen曾经如是说——这就是Lupin。尽管现在狼人的嘴在他乳尖上啃啮得火热。

 

“真希望你是因为觉得愉快才笑得这么开心。”Lupin开始舔他的肚脐，接着把Severus转过来，狼人的舌头一寸一寸舔舐Severus的后背。被轻轻分开臀瓣，Severus感觉到有什么油乎乎的东西。

 

“那是啥？”

 

“煮鸡汤剩下的油。你 _其实_ 喜欢得不得了，是不是？”Lupin抑制不住话中带笑，这让Severus稍稍放松了些，同时也使Lupin能够一次将他贯穿。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

这恐怕是他一辈子所经历过最美妙的性爱了，可能因为此刻他觉得自己就徘徊在死亡边缘。四肢着地，跪趴在森林中的帐篷里，Severus的阴茎抽搐着跳动，Lupin则大力进出，撞击着他的身子。男人的欲望火热坚挺，同时带来渐渐遍布全身的温暖，让Severus放下了最后一点阴郁和诅咒——那些来自魂器的刺骨寒冷。Lupin不怎么出声，刺破寂静的只有Severus自己如同野兽般的粗重呻吟。

 

活着真好，能够感受到愉悦和欣喜真好，在Lupin挑逗他操弄他带他高潮的时候充满期待真好。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“现在我们算是做爱么？”Severus全身放松，尽管自己紧绷的欲望已经慢慢柔软下来，狼人的阴茎却依旧悸动着，热得烫人，一下又一下撞击他的前列腺。大脑飞速旋转，他究竟做了什么啊？

 

“你和你的催情咒。如今你已经和我在一起了——没什么比这更亲密的。”

 

“这么说，做爱并没有改变我们之间的关系？”

 

Lupin在他后颈蹭了蹭。“当然改变了，只可惜不是魔法的那种而已。你总以为当个巫师——每件事都是纯粹肉体上的么。其实狼人的身子为顺应我们的仪式，真的改变了太多太多。”

 

Severus思量再三，“哦那可太糟糕了。”最终他轻轻说。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“你说啥？”现在轮到Lupin狂笑了。

 

“至少我们做过一次。”

 

“你到底为什么会被分到Slytherin？你刚刚在做爱结束 _之后_ ，居然问我，自己是不是不经意间已然被魔法所约束了。更别提你那么拼了性命地去毁掉魂器。”

 

“Slytherin也会冲动，你知道。分院帽（The Sorting Hat）可看不出一个人所有的缺点。 _你_ 是被分到了Gryffindor，但你也是我见过最狡猾最卑鄙的混蛋。”

 

“显然我们绝对不会只做一次，”Lupin说着，倾身吻上Severus的唇角。“这可是同志间发誓效忠的证明。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“这是港口钥匙（portkey），”Lupin叮嘱，将一条细细的链子挂在Severus颈间。“除了你和我，没人看得见。”

 

“我不觉得自己应该给你们带来危险。”Severus沉声道。

 

“别傻傻等着危险降临，”Lupin继续帮男人打理，“只要你冷了，或者累了，或者想喝点儿热汤，就过来。”

 

“是的，老妈。”Severus鼓起嘴，Lupin则微笑。

 

“记着，我知道的黑暗诅咒比你多得多——真的，Severus，你必须尽量在这方面依靠我。”

 

“我是个间谍，而且我还杀了——”

 

“我明白你都做了什么。我是个狼人——我的忠诚永远都不会被信任。所以，过来就好。”

 

然后他们再次吻上对方。

 

 

 

**END**

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/10/21

 


End file.
